Płacząc dla Wygody
by lola3934
Summary: Po uznaje, że ma zbyt dużo obowiązków i chciałby czasami być wyręczany. Jednak od czasu, gdy Po stał się Smoczym Wojownikiem wszyscy mają dosyć jego ciągłego lenistwa. Pewnego dnia przez przypadek Po odkrywa sposób, który może mu pomóc rozwiązać wszystkie jego dotychczasowe problemy. Jednak jakie będą ostatecznie konsekwencje jego zachowania? Dowiecie się w Płacząc dla Wygody (...)
1. Odmowy i Obowiązki

**Witam wszystkich, po tej kilkumiesięcznej przerwie. Przepraszam was za to, że tak długo nie aktualizowałam, ale miałam dość ciężki życiowy zakręt i nie byłam wstanie, by znaleźć czas na pisanie. Ale dobrze wiecie jak jest życie nie zawsze jest usłane różami. Mam nadzieję, że jest jeszcze ktoś, kto chce czytać moje opowiadania i pamięta kim jestem, ponieważ w ostatnim czasie pojawiło się kilku wspaniałych polskich autorów, więc pewnie większość o mnie nie pamięta. Więc tak, jestem lola3934, niektórzy może znają mnie z Filmweb'u. Ale dosyć o mnie. Zakładam, że niektórzy woleliby, gdybym zaktualizowała moje KFP 4 - Mój Pomysł, ale pomyślałam, że najpierw spróbuję napisać coś na rozgrzewkę, po tej przerwie i przypomniało mi się, że miałam Wam przetłumaczyć moje Crying for Comfort, więc zrobiłam to. **

**A i jeszcze taka moja uwaga, jeśli ktoś czytał moje Feast of Ghosts, to pewnie zastanawia się, czemu nie ma wersji polskiej do tego, odpowiedź brzmi, po prostu zabrakło mi na to czasu, jeśli ktoś chce i stwierdzi, że jednak powinnam to przetłumaczyć pomimo, że Halloween minęło to niech napisze w opiniach. Mam jeszcze zamiar przetłumaczyć Is it the end of Kung Fu, after this all? - Czy to jest koniec Kung Fu, po tym wszystkim? Dobrze, to chyba wszystkie moje uwagi. Ta historia jest dość krótka, będą tylko trzy rozdziały, ale mam nadzieję, że ktoś zechce przeczytać.**

**Ostrzeżenie: W tym rozdziale ani w żadnym innym nie jestem właścicielką Kung Fu Pandy.**

**Życzę Przyjemnego Czytania! **

* * *

><p><strong>"Płacząc dla Wygody"<strong>

Tłumaczenie do: "**Crying for Comfort**"

Napisane przez: lola3934

**Rozdział 1**

**Odmowy i Obowiązki**

W Dolinie Spokoju był kolejny spokojny dzień. Po, Smoczy Wojownik właśnie wędrował po Pałacu szukając dla siebie jakiegoś zajęcia. W pewnym momencie całkowicie znudzony włóczeniem się bez celu, postanowił udać się do kuchni i może coś zjeść. Gdy wszedł tam poczuł zapach świeżych ciastek, a przy stoliku, przy oknie zobaczył Małpę, który właśnie przygotowywał kolejną porcję swoich migdałowych ciasteczek. Te ciastka, które były już gotowe, zostały odłożone na talerz. Ogarnięty fantazjami o słodkich ciasteczkach Po, postanowił się przywitać, - Cześć Małpo, twoje ciasteczka wyglądają przepysznie. Mogę się poczęstować? - zapytał podchodząc do Małpy.

O, cześć Po! - przywitał się Małpa, - Ehm, to co, dasz kilka ciastek? - kontynuował wygłodniały Panda, - Po, bardzo chciałbym cię poczęstować i w ogóle, ale te ciastka nie są dla ciebie. - odmówił Małpa, po czym dodał, - Ponadto ilekroć je robię, zawsze mi je wyjadasz. - Ale Małpo! - skarżył się Po, - Żadnych ale Małpo, Po. Te ciastka są dla cukierni, na zbliżający się jesienny festiwal. - sprecyzował Małpa, - Och no weź, daj chociaż jedno, wiesz jak bardzo je lubię, i jeśli mi teraz dasz, to obiecuję, że nigdy nie wezmę bez pytania twoich ciastek. - obiecał Po.

Po, wiesz że cię lubię, ale dlaczego ty nigdy nie potrafisz uszanować cudzych decyzji, nie dam ci żadnych ciastek i to moje ostatnie słowo. - stwierdził zirytowanym tonem Małpa, - Och, proszę Małpo, zrób to dla mnie, albo naucz swojego najlepszego kumpla, jak się robi takie cuda. - zaproponował zdesperowany Panda, - Nie Po, nie nauczę cię, jak robić moje migdałowe ciastka. - odpowiedział surowo Małpa, - Dlaczego nie?! - rzucił lekko zdruzgotany Po, - Ponieważ ty też nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi swojego sekretnego składnika do swojej zupy z sekretnym składnikiem. - odpowiedział poważnym tonem Małpa, patrząc ze złością na Pandę.

To jest rodzinny sekret. - odpowiedział błagalnym tonem Po, - Moje ciastka też. - odparł Małpa, - No to może... już wiem, zrób dla mnie nową porcję, co ty na to, hy. - zaproponował Po, - Ach Po, gdybyś mi od pół godziny nie zawracał głowy, tylko od razu zaproponował takie rozwiązanie, to pewnie bym się zgodził, ale teraz nie mogę, przykro mi. - wycedził Małpa, - Co?! A teraz czemu mi ich nie zrobisz, he? - zapytał rozzłoszczony Po, - Wiesz, niektórzy, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, mają obowiązki i na przykład trenują. A teraz wybacz, ale muszę już iść, bo inaczej Shifu każe mi wchodzić na tysiąc schodów, przynajmniej przez tysiąc razy dziennie. - rzucił Małpa, w momencie gdy wychodził z kuchni .

Eeej, czekaj! Wiesz ja też trenuję, nawet ciężej niż którekolwiek z was. Z resztą idę stąd, cześć. - odpowiedział zirytowanym tonem Po, rozpychając się w drzwiach. Małpa przez chwilę spojrzał na wychodzącego Smoczego Wojownika i tylko pokręcił głową. Następnie również opuścił kuchnię i tak jak postanowił udał się do sali treningowej by kontynuować swój codzienny trening.

* * *

><p>Natomiast Po w tym czasie udał się do Sali Bohaterów, mamrocząc pod nosem jaki ten Małpa jest czasami wredny, albo irytujący, lub jaki z niego jest kiepski kumpel. Chodził tak i narzekał, aż nie natknął się w Sali na Mistrza Shifu. Już na pierwszy rzut oka mógł się domyślić, że Shifu był naprawdę wściekły na niego. Po pamiętał bardzo dobrze, że pominął swój dzisiejszy trening i w dodatku nadal nie wykonał zdania, które Mistrz mu zadał. - Po! Nareszcie cię widzę, chciałem się właśnie dowiedzieć, czy napisałeś już list do króla Quidanu. To bardzo ważna sprawa i wiesz, że nie należy z tym zwlekać, prawda. - stwierdził pytająco Shifu.<p>

Wie Mistrz, tak sobie pomyślałem, bo wie Mistrz, to przecież Quidan, królem jest Temutai... więc pomyślałem sobie, że załatwiliśmy wszystko podczas ostatniego Święta Pokoju. - stwierdził nerwowo Po, szukając wymówki. Jego reakcja była tak niespokojna, że nie był wstanie spojrzeć swojemu Mistrzowi w oczy. - Tak, masz rację. Rzeczywiście wiele spraw omówiliśmy podczas Święta, ale od czasu, kiedy pomogłeś ostatniej z wysłanych księżniczek, by nie stała się niewolnicą Temutai'a, musimy się, co jakiś czas upewniać, że Temutai nie atakuje." odpowiedział nieco spokojniejszym tonem Mistrz Shifu.

Po co się upewniać, przecież on zawsze prędzej, czy później ma zamiar zaatakować dolinę. Więc dlaczego mam się męczyć z jakimiś liścikami, skoro po prostu moglibyśmy być przygotowani już teraz. - zasugerował Po, - Nawet jeśli tym razem masz rację, to jestem pewien, że zrobisz to, co ci każę i napiszesz ten list, tak. Mam nadzieję, że jasno się wyraziłem. - powiedział surowym tonem Shifu, - Oczywiście, już się robi, tak jest, co dla Smoczego jakiś głupi liścik, pffu. Nie martw się Mistrzu nie zawiodę cię. - odpowiedział lekkim drwiącym głosem Po.

I jeszcze jedna rzecz, Smoczy Wojowniku. - przypomniał sobie Shifu, - Tak. - powiedział Po, przełykając nerwowo, jakby coś miało mu stanąć w gardle. - Musisz nadrobić dzisiejsze szkolenie, które opuściłeś. - powiedział zimnym głosem Mistrz Shifu, i zanim Po zdążył coś powiedzieć, czerwona panda kontynuował - I nie interesuje mnie powód twojej nieobecności. Musisz to nadrobić, więc jak tylko napiszesz i wyślesz ten list, popracujesz trochę nad precyzją, dobrze. - Ale Shifu, przecież jak ja to napiszę, to już nie będę miał czasu na to by trenować. Jestem Smoczym Wojownikiem i muszę mieć też czas na 'Smoczowojowanie.'* -stwierdził Po, niechętny do treningu.

Bycie Smoczym Wojownikiem, dla twojej wiadomości, polega właśnie na trenowaniu, nie na twoich wygłupach w wiosce. - powiedział zirytowanym głosem Shifu, - Tak, tak, ale wiesz, co mnie to nie interesuje, jestem Smoczym i trochę rozrywki mi się należy. Poleć Tygrysicy, by potrenowała, w końcu ona nie ma nic lepszego do roboty i też ma problemy z precyzyjnością, czy co tam ty mówiłeś. - stwierdził aroganckim, drwiącym tone Po, - Posłuchaj mnie Pando, po pierwsze to ty masz trenować, bo pozostali wojownicy, jestem pewien znają sto razy lepiej kung fu niż ty i po drugie Tygrysica w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, do tej pory nie opuściła żadnego treningu! - krzyknął wściekły Shifu.

Taa, jasne. Ty zawsze każesz mi trenować najciężej ze wszystkich, a zresztą, nieważne. Spadam stąd. - stwierdził rozżalony Panda, po czym szybko opuścił Salę Bohaterów, by jak najszybciej udać się do wioski. Idąc po schodach oraz prostą uliczną ścieżką, cały czas narzekał na zasady Pałacu, na Shifu i ciągle mówił sam do siebie. Choć idąc miał również nadzieję, że przynajmniej jego tata, będzie w stanie go zrozumieć i wysłuchać jak ciężkie jest jego życie, jako wielkiego wojownika. Liczył też na to, że chociaż jego ojciec nie będzie zaganiał go do pracy.

Jednak tym razem bardzo się pomylił. Gdy wszedł do sklepu miał zamiar opowiedzieć Tacie, jak potraktowali go Mistrz Shifu i Małpa, jednak jak tylko dotarło do kuchni jego Ojciec założył mu fartuch i kazał obsługiwać klientów. Ale Po po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu, w historii, odmówił mu. Nigdy się nie zdarzyło by ten miły Panda z Doliny odmówił komukolwiek pomocy, a jednak właśnie odmówił i to nie byle komu, tylko swojemu Tacie gęsi, który go wychował. Powiedział, że jako Smoczy Wojownik ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż kelnerowanie w restauracji, po czym wyszedł.

Przez jakiś czas szwendał się trochę po okolicy, aż postanowił wrócić do Jadeitowego Pałacu. Zdecydował też, że w sprawie listu poprosi o pomoc Modliszkę, wtedy wszystko pójdzie szybciej. Nie musiał też zbyt długo szukać, bo wystarczyło, ze zajrzał do pokoju Modliszki i już go znalazł. W między czasie pomyślał, że jak będzie miał ten list to, może rzeczywiście będzie lepiej, jeśli popracuje nad precyzją, lub znajdzie jakąś świetną wymówkę.

Szybko wszedł do pokoju owada i zapytał, - Modliszko, możesz napisać list do Temutai'a? Ym, to znaczy ja mam to zrobić, ale Shifu mi kazał ćwiczyć precyzję i nie dam rady wyrobić się z jednym i drugim, więc zrobisz to za mnie. - Po, pisanie listu to nie problem, jeśli umiesz pisać to, co najwyżej zajmie ci to pół godziny. A je nie mogę wszystkiego robić za ciebie, wybacz ale nie napiszę ci tego. Poza tym śpieszę się właśnie na randkę z dziewczyną swojego życia i nie mam zamiaru się spóźnić z powodu cudzych obowiązków. - wyjaśnił ponuro Modliszka.

Jasne, wiesz co, nie rozumiem, co się ze wszystkimi stało. Wszyscy tylko zrzucają na mnie obowiązki, a gdy proszę kogoś o pomoc, to każdy odmawia. - stwierdził ponuro Po, - Po, dobrze wiesz, że nie możemy robić wszystkiego za ciebie, i jeśli nasze odmowy są dla ciebie bolesne, to myślę, że mógłbyś porozmawiać z Tygrysicą, założę się, że ona na określenie twojego zachowania znalazła by kilka ciekawych przymiotników, czy czasowników, wtedy zobaczysz, że my w porównaniu z nią jesteśmy dla ciebie niezwykle łagodni. - wywnioskował Modliszka, jak zaczął wychodzić z pokoju.

Po szybko opuścił jego pokój i postanowił by do pisania swojego listu zaangażować Żmiję i Żurawia. Ponownie zaczął przemierzać Jadeitowy Pałac, aż dotarł na dziedziniec, gdzie natknął się na wciąż trenującą Tygrysicę. Praktykowała właśnie klasyczny układ Tai Chi. Po przyglądał jej się przez chwilę i mógł nawet stwierdzić, że fajnie w ten sposób wygląda, czyli kiedy trenuje. Jednak postanowił kontynuować swoje poszukiwania, ale w tej samej chwili, jak o tym pomyślał, potknął się o drewniany stojak na bronie i narobił strasznego hałasu.

Wtedy Tygrysica otworzyła oczy i podeszła do niego, - Po, czy ty zawsze musisz robić tyle hałasu?! - zapytała retorycznie Tygrysica, - He heh, Tygrysico, widzisz. - Nie musisz odpowiadać. Więc, przyszedłeś tutaj w jakimś konkretnym celu, czy tylko po to, by znów mi przeszkadzać, co? - zapytała zirytowana Tygrysica, po tym jak mu przerwała, - Szukam Żmii i Żurawia. - odpowiedział nerwowym głosem Po. - Dlaczego? - kontynuowała Mistrzyni, - Potrzebuję ich do napisania listu. - stwierdził nieśmiało Po, - O ile wiem, to do napisania listu potrzebne są kartka i pióro, nie Żuraw i Żmija. - odparła Tygrysica

Bo chcę żeby napisali za mnie list do Temutai'a, okay. - powiedział bezmyślnie Po, po czym szybko zakrył usta. Tygrysica spojrzała na niego z pogardą, - Interesujący pomysł Pando, ale wiesz co, zamiast szukać sposobów na wymiganie się od obowiązków, po prostu napisz ten list i po sprawie. I wiesz co, jeśli chcesz mogę ci pomóc w pisaniu tego listu, ale ostrzegam nie napiszę go za ciebie. - stwierdziła na początku z oburzeniem i ostrą irytacją, ale po chwili trochę złagodniała. Tygrysica mimo wszystko, że Po potrafił naprawdę wyprowadzić ją z równowagi, w ostatnim czasie nie była wstanie by się długo na niego gniewać. To było dziwne dla niej, nie wiedziała, co się dzieje i dlaczego.

Dzięki, każda pomoc może się przydać. - stwierdził wdzięcznym głosem Po. I w zasadzie w tej chwili nie myślał już o wymiganiu się od obowiązków. Przy Tygrysicy zawsze czuł się jakoś inaczej i odmówienie jej, kiedy chce mu pomóc, by znaleźć Żmiję i Żurawia i być może nakłonić ich by napisali za niego ten list, było w tym momencie głupotą. - Okay, więc chodźmy do mojego pokoju. - zaproponowała Tygrysica, - Brzmi fajnie. - odpowiedział Po, po czym oboje zaczęli iść.

Szybko dotarli do pokoju Tygrysicy. Tygrysica momentalnie zaczęła szukać kartek i opakowania, w którym trzyma pióro i atrament, następnie wszystkie znalezione przybory podała do Po, - Ty będziesz pisał, a je będę dyktować. Zwłaszcza, że znam twój dobór słownictwa i sądzę, że niektóre słowa mogłyby sprowokować Temutai'a do ataku. - stwierdziła dominująco Tygrysica, - Okay, ale czy mogłabyś mnie trochę mniej obrażać? - stwierdził ponuro Po, - Spróbuję. - wycedziła przez zęby Tygrysica, - Ym, tak sobie pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy wypić po filiżance herbaty, co ty na to? - zapytała łagodnym głosem Tygrysica.

Jasne, pewnie. - odpowiedział nico weselej Po, - Okay, to za raz przyjdę, tylko spróbuj coś napisać, kiedy mnie nie będzie. - stwierdziła Tygrysica, jak zaczęła opuszczać swój pokój. Po sięgnął powoli po kałamarz i pióro, delikatnie odkręcił wieczko, po czym podniósł swój przyrząd do pisania i umoczył go w atramencie. Ponownie podniósł pióro, tak gdzieś na wysokości twarzy i nagle kilka kropel spłynęło do oczu Po. W tym momencie Smoczy Wojownik miał ochotę krzyczeć, jednak nie zrobił tego. Natomiast szybko zaczął pocierać swoje oczy, by pozbyć się ciekłej substancji.

Po kilku minutach oczy przestały go boleć tak bardzo, choć kilka kropel łez pojawiło się na jego twarzy. W tym momencie właśnie przyszła Tygrysica, to co zobaczyła, całkowicie ją zszokowało i zaskoczyło. Po jednak był tak zażenowany tym, jak to musi wyglądać i jak będzie to brzmiało, gdy powie jej, że sam przez przypadek się zranił. - Po, co ci się stało? - zapytała szybko zmartwionym głosem Tygrysica, - Em, wiesz, tak jakoś nagle ogarnęła mnie fala smutku i tak jakoś samo wyszło, że zacząłem płakać. - odpowiedział zawstydzonym głosem Po. To co powiedział było pierwszą rzeczą, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

Po spokojnie, okay. Niczym się nie przejmuj, wypij herbatę, pomyśl o czymś radosnym i spróbuj odpocząć. Myślę, że może jesteś po prostu przemęczony. Wiesz, od kiedy zostałeś wybrany na Smoczego Wojownika bardzo ciężko pracujesz by osiągnąć to, co już masz. Ym, wcześniej pracowałeś w restauracji jako kelner i wydaje mi się, że twój organizm nie jest przyzwyczajony do takiej pracy. - stwierdziła w przekonaniu i wyraźnie zmartwiona Tygrysica, jak podeszła do niego i lekko go przytuliła. Normalnie nie przytulała nikogo, ale w sytuacji, kiedy widzi, że ktoś płacze nie wiedziała jak powinna postąpić. Czuła się jakby nagle, ktoś podał jej niemowlę.

Nie, nie Tygrysico, naprawdę nic mi nie jest, możemy kontynuować pisanie. - stwierdził Po, - Po, przecież ja widzę, że coś jest nie tak, już wcześniej byłeś jakiś smutnawy. Odpocznij, dobrze ci to zrobi. - przekonywała go Tygrysica, - Wiesz, nie przejmuj się listem, napiszę go za ciebie, w końcu od czego są przyjaciele, musimy sobie pomagać, prawda. - dodała Tygrysica. Jednak kogo jak kogo, ale Tygrysicy, Po nigdy nie chciał wykorzystywać. - Nie, nie trzeba, dam sobie radę, wiesz nawet nie musisz mi pomagać sam to napiszę. - zaproponował Po, jednak atrament sprawił, że Po nie mógł powstrzymać łez i cały czas wyglądał jakby płakał.

Po, nie, myślę że naprawdę powinieneś odpocząć. Pozwól sobie pomóc, gdy tego potrzebujesz. - kontynuowała Tygrysica, i Po w końcu uległ jej przekonywaniom, - Okay, dobrze, już dobrze. To co, mam opuścić twój pokój? - zapytał Po, by się upewnić. - Tak będzie najlepiej. Powiedz jak poczujesz się lepiej. - stwierdziła pocieszającym tonem Tygrysica, - Okay - odpowiedział Po, w momencie gdy zaczął wychodzić z pokoju.

Po opuszczeniu koszar studenckich Po powoli powędrował do Brzoskwiniowego Drzewa Najświętszej Mądrości. Gdy dotarł na miejsce usiadł pod drzewem. W pewnym momencie zaczął analizować cały dzień, zastanawiał się jak to jest możliwe, że Tygrysica uznała go za niezdolnego do pracy. "Przecież ona jest najtwardsza z Piątki, a ja wzbudziłem w niej emocje, jakimś tam płaczem." pomyślał zaszokowany, "Może na resztę też by to podziałało, może wtedy robili by wszystko, co chcę. To jest pomysł." stwierdził Po, "Tylko, co by tu zrobić, ból odpada, jestem zbyt wytrzymały, może... może... (...) Już mam!" pomyślał radośnie Po.

Muszę koniecznie wypróbować ten pomysł, to może być mocne. - stwierdził sam do siebie Po, jak wstał i zaczął iść w kierunku koszar.

* * *

><p><strong>I to jest koniec pierwszego rozdziału, jest to trochę inne niż oryginał, ale tamta wersja była napisana w czasie, gdy zaczynałam pisać i nie byłam jeszcze zbyt wprawiona. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało i puki jeszcze tutaj jestem chciałabym polecić na ich prośbę kilku polskich autorów z fanfiction, min. <span>PandaSylwia1,<span> ma naprawdę świetne pomysły i jeśli ktoś jeszcze nie czytał jej opowiadania, to gorąco zachęcam. Niedawno również pojawił się na stronie ViperSilentFanPl, jego opowiadanie to coś nowego i naprawdę podoba mi się ta historia, według mnie jest bardzo profesjonalnie napisana. Myślę, że na razie to wszyscy, ale jak ktoś mi się jeszcze przypomni to dopiszę. Wybaczcie, że tyle mówię, ale długo mnie nie było, te notatki to mój kontakt z wami. :) W każdym razie wracam uczyć się biologii, ale przed moim wyjściem...**

**OPINIE! **


	2. Płacz na Zawołanie

**Więc cóż, witam wszystkich ponownie, i pierwszą rzeczą jaka przychodzi mi do głowy, na to co powinnam powiedzieć, jest dziękuję. Dziękuję wszystkim za czytanie, jak i wspaniałe opinie, cieszę się niezmiernie, że również ta historia znalazła wasze zainteresowanie. Crazygirl dzięki za opinię i wiesz, jak najbardziej możesz zwracać się do mnie lola :) Jeśli chodzi, o to co się stało, to nie był brak weny, ani lenistwo, mogę powiedzieć, że szkoła na pewno teraz pochłania większość mojego czasu, ale wtedy miałam po prostu serię innych kłopotów i zmartwień, ale no nic takie jest życie. W każdym razie nie będę już dłużej zatrzymywać i...**

**Życzę Wszystkim Przyjemnego Czytania! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 2<strong>

**Płacz na Zawołanie...**

Po prawie natychmiast udał się do kuchni, przez jakiś czas, sporadycznie robił lekki bałagan we wszystkich szafkach by znaleźć przedmiot, który go interesuje. Po kilkunastu minutach czynnego szukania, no i przy okazji bałaganienia, w końcu go znalazł. Cóż, mianowicie tym czymś było nic innego niż zwykły sok z cebuli. Choć w sumie nie był to, aż taki zwykły przedmiot, zwłaszcza ze względu na właściwości. I Po jako doświadczony kucharz wiedział bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, że sok z cebuli powoduje łzawienie oczu, a tak w ogóle to wystarczy tylko poczuć jego zapach i od razu wygląda się tak, jakby się płakało.

"Ale cóż, dla pewności lepiej go wypróbować." stwierdził w myślach Po, w chwili gdy chwycił za nakrętkę od butelki i zaczął ją otwierać. Zaciągnął się przez chwilę aromatem tego specyfiku, i nie minęła nawet druga sekunda, gdy jego oczy napełniły się łzami. Po nie myśląc ani minuty dłużej szybko zakręcił butelkę, po czym otarł twarz i udał się na poszukiwanie Małpy. Miał w tej chwil niemal że diabelski plan na to, jak mógłby teraz zmusić Małpę, by ten upiekł dla niego przynajmniej jedną tacę swoich migdałowych ciastek.

Wędrował po całym Pałacu, najpierw udał się do Sali Treningowej, później do Sali Bohaterów, do pokoju Małpy. Kontynuując swoje poszukiwania poszedł na dziedziniec, jeszcze do Drzewa Brzoskwiniowego. Jednak nigdzie nie mógł go znaleźć. W końcu po około godzinie czynnego przeszukiwania całego Pałacu, postanowił udać się do Wioski i tam wznowić swoje poszukiwania Małpy. Zszedł szybko po schodach, a następnie chodził pomiędzy zatłoczonymi ulicami i ciągle rozglądał się dookoła.

W końcu po kilkunastu minutach czynnych poszukiwań nagle tak po prostu zobaczył swojego Małpiastego kolegę. Nie myśląc już ani chwili dłużej, natychmiast postanowił do niego podbiec, - Cześć Małpo! - przywitał się Po, - Hej Po! - odpowiedział Małpa trochę bardziej entuzjastycznie niż rano, - Tak więc, co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał z lekką nutą niezręczności Po, - Byłem zanieść moje ciastka do cukierni. - odpowiedział stonowanym głosem Małpa, - Okay, wiesz tak sobie pomyślałem, że być może moglibyśmy coś razem zjeść, pogadalibyśmy, no nie wiem, na przykład o jakichś nowych żartach, które moglibyśmy razem zrobić, ugotowałbym swoją słynną zupę z sekretnym składnikiem, a ty przygotowałbyś swoje migdałowe ciasteczka, co ty na to? - zapytał Po w sugestywny sposób.

Po, zrozum. Nie mam teraz w ogóle czasu. Mówiłem ci dziś rano, piekę ciastka na święto, w dodatku mam strasznie dużo treningu w ostatnim czasie, jestem niewyobrażalnie zmęczony i nie mam ochoty na twoją zupę ani na żadne nowe żarty. - stwierdził zirytowanym tonem Małpa, - I możesz mi teraz nie przeszkadzać, bardzo się spieszę. - dodał po chwili, - Taa, jasne, oczywiście. Ach, chyba nie będę miał innego wyboru, ach zjem sam, zupełnie sam, sam jak palec. No nic, to ja będę leciał. Ach, ja to nigdy nie mam z kim jeść, ty zawsze masz Modliszkę, Żmija ma Żurawia, Tygrysica... to cóż, to Tygrysica, ona nie lubi nikogo i niczego poza salą treningową, ach no nic, cześć. - westchnął smutnym głosem Po.

Następnie powoli zaczął odchodzić, i gdy szedł przeciwną stroną ulicy, powiedział do siebie - Zobaczymy Małpo. - stwierdził rozzłoszczony, następnie wyjął z kieszeni butelkę z sokiem z cebuli. Wziął głęboki wdech nosem i wtedy jego oczy bardzo szybko wypełniły się słonymi łzami. Zakręcił butelkę i schował ją do kieszeni, a następnie odwrócił się w kierunku Małpy i zaczął powoli do niego wracać. - Małpo, ja nie mogę tak dłużej. - powiedział Po, gdy nagle zaczął potwornie szlochać, Małpa nie wiedząc co zrobić, szybko go przytulił.

Ach, jeśli naprawdę tak bardzo chcesz pójść ze mną na lunch, to okay, ewentualnie mogę się zgodzić. - stwierdził poddając się Małpa, - Ale upieczesz swoje ciasteczka,, zgoda. - powiedział dziecinnym tonem Po, wciąż płacząc, - Cóż, dobrze. Tylko proszę cię przestań płakać, przecież w naszej drużynie jesteś jednym z najtwardszych i najweselszych wojowników, nie powinieneś być tak smutny z powodu odmowy pójścia z tobą na kolację. - stwierdził stanowczo, ale jak również z przerażeniem Małpa, - Oczywiście Małpo. - odpowiedział Po, jednak wciąż płacząc.

Następnie obaj powoli powędrowali w kierunku Jadeitowego Pałacu. Gdy dotarli do kuchni, Po usiadł przy stole, a Małpa zaczął powoli przygotowywać ciasto by upiec swoje ciastka. Gdy migdałowe ciasteczka były już gotowe, Małpa postawił je na środku stołu, i zaczęli rozmawiać. Oczywiście o wszystkim, o czym tylko chciał Po. Przez ponad dwie godziny Małpa słuchał zażaleń, opowiadań i więcej zażaleń, które były stałym tematem Pandy. Gdy ciastka się skończyły Po był już wesoły i stwierdził, że musi trochę odpocząć, więc pożegnał się z Małpą i udał się do Świętej Brzoskwini. "To było takie proste, jak nabrałem Małpę." pomyślał Po, "Nie mogę się doczekać, aż wypróbuję to na reszcie." dodał po chwili.

Minęło kilka dni i w tym czasie Po nie próżnował. I po prostu wszyscy w Pałacu robili wszystko, co tylko zechciał Panda. W innych wypadkach kończyło się tak jak w przypadku Małpy, ktoś odmawiał, a Po zaczynał wtedy płakać na zawołanie. W dodatku jak również Po uznał, że jest zbyt przemęczony i przestał przychodzić na treningi. Reszta ciągle musieli wymyślać jakieś wymówki na temat nieobecności Smoczego Wojownika. I tak jak teraz, gdy minął już prawie tydzień i Potężna Piątka zebrali się w sali treningowej, a Mistrz Shifu wprowadzał kolejną trudną do opanowania technikę, Po przebywał w swoim pokoju i od czasu do czasu sporadycznie jadł pierogi, ciastka, albo po prostu spał.

Mistrz Shifu bardzo szybko uświadomił sobie, że po raz kolejny na treningu brakuje Pandy, - Dobrze, zanim zaczniemy trening, czy ktoś mógłby mi powiedzieć, gdzież to znowu podziewa się Po? - zapytał zirytowany Shifu, - Ym, Po jest dziś nieco smutny i stwierdził, że po dzisiejszym treningu będzie mu tylko gorzej. - odpowiedziała tak po prostu Żmija, - On chyba sobie żartuje. - westchnął zirytowany Shifu, pozostali członkowie Piątki nic na to nie powiedzieli. Oczywiście oni jak również po ostatnim tygodniu mieli już serdecznie dosyć zachowania Po.

Choć była też mimo wszystko, jednak taka osoba, której Po wciągu tego tygodnia nie próbował oszukać. Tą osobą był nie kto inny, niż Mistrzyni Tygrysica. Od czasu tamtego incydentu, Po ze względu na szacunek i inne osobiste stwierdzenia, nie odważył się jej oszukać. Choć stwierdził, że to dzięki niej wpadł na ten ciekawy pomysł i przez jej okazane dla niego współczucie zaczął całą tę farsę.

Jednak Po wiedział jak również, że w końcu i tak będzie musiał wrócić do treningu i swoich obowiązków. Po kilku dniach od wprowadzenia swojego cudownego planu, Po zaczął odczuwać skutki swojego lenistwa. Miał problemy z wprowadzaniem najprostszych, podstawowych ciosów i wiedział bardzo dobrze, że to wszystko przez brak systematycznych ćwiczeń.

Po raz pierwszy odczuł to podczas walki. Gdy Po wcinał kolejną porcję pierogów, podczas gdy Potężna Piątka trenowała bardzo ciężko, w dolinie rozbrzmiał gong, który informuje o kolejnym ataku bandytów na wioskę. Oczywiście Po słysząc alarm natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi i szybko opuścił swój pokój biegnąc w kierunku tysiąca kroków. Piątka jak również błyskawicznie wybiegli z sali treningowej i powędrowali w kierunku wioski. Widząc Po byli bardzo zaskoczeni, to było dla nich zadziwiające, że jednak zdecydował się wyruszyć wraz z nimi.

Bandytami, którzy właśnie plądrowali wioskę byli ci sami, co zwykle, krokodyle bandyci z ich przywódcą Fung'iem. Piątka szybko zajęli się bandytami rabującymi kolejny sklep, jak Po postanowił walczyć z samym Fung'iem. Jednak w chwili gdy Po spodziewał się prostej zwycięskiej walki, Fung zaczął go obijać tak mocno, jak tylko mógł. Po nie był wstanie się obronić, ani wymierzyć żadnego ciosu. Wiedział też bardzo dobrze, że Piątka nie mogą mu tym razem pomóc, więc postanowił wzbudzić w swoim krokodylim przeciwniku, współczucie.

Upewnił się szybko, że Piątka nie są w stanie zobaczyć, co takiego robi, Po wyjął butelkę z sokiem z cebuli, odkręcił zakrętkę i mocno zaciągnął się wonią zawartości, po czym zakręcił z powrotem butelkę i schował ją do kieszeni. Kilka sekund później oczy Po były pełne od łez, a po jego twarzy spływały kolejno kropla po kropli, udawał tak przez kilka minut aż Fung całkowicie przestał go atakować. W tym momencie Tygrysica zorientowała się, co się dzieje i natychmiast podbiegła do Po. Uderzyła kilkanaście razy Fung'a z jej pięści i pazurów, po czym wykonała kilka kopnięć. Gdy Fung leżał na ziemi jęcząc, Tygrysica szybko podeszła do Po.

Po, to nie może tak dłużej wyglądać. Przykro mi, ale jak wrócimy do Pałacu będę musiała powiedzieć o wszystkim Mistrzowi Shifu. Musi wiedzieć, co się dzieje i mam nadzieję, że znajdzie rozwiązanie twoich problemów emocjonalnych. - stwierdziła Tygrysica, była równocześnie poważna, stanowcza oraz współczująca i zmartwiona. W czasie jej nieuwagi Fung uciekł z pola walki, a zaraz po nim pozostali członkowie jego bandy. W takim wypadku Po i Potężna Piątka musieli po prostu wrócić do Pałacu.

Podczas drogi powrotnej Po był bardzo zdenerwowany przez to, co powiedziała mu Tygrysica, co sprawiło, że wyglądał na naprawdę smutnego, co przy okazji spowodowało, że członkowie Potężnej Piątki zaczęli się poważnie o niego martwić. Gdy wszyscy powrócili do Pałacu, idąc przez dziedziniec spotkali Mistrza Shifu, po czym Tygrysica natychmiast zareagowała, - Mistrzu Shifu, musimy koniecznie zrobić coś z Po, bo mamy bardzo poważny problem. - wydedukowała stanowczo Tygrysica, - Ach, niech zgadnę, Po po raz kolejny nie panuje nad swoim słowotokiem. - westchnął zmęczonym tonem Shifu.

Niestety, ale nie tym razem Mistrzu. Tym razem chodzi o to, że Po ma bardzo poważny problem emocjonalny, od co najmniej tygodnia z każdego powodu, a właściwie to nawet bez powodu, potrafi od tak po prostu rozpłakać się. A podczas dzisiejszej walki miarka się przebrała, mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co z nim zrobić, bo ja mam serdecznie dosyć tego jego mazgajstwa. - wyjaśniła rozdrażniona odrobinkę Tygrysica, - Hm pomyślmy, co możemy zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Cóż, na początek najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie odsunięcie go od kolejnych zbliżających się walk. Tak będzie najrozsądniej. - stwierdził z przekonaniem Shifu.

Ale to nie rozwiąże problemu i on będzie tak płakał cały czas. - stwierdziła zirytowana Tygrysica, - Cóż, hm istnieje możliwość by pomóc Smoczemu Wojownikowi uporać się z jego niedyspozycją psychiczno-emocjonalną. Jego problemy można rozwiązać wysyłając go do Świątyni Shaolin na specjalne szkolenie, cóż szkolenie potrwa trzy lata, ale myślę, że w tym czasie Piątka będą wstanie uporać się z każdym zagrożeniem. - wydedukował racjonalnie Shifu, - Co?! Jakie szkolenie, czekaj, co?! Trzy lata. Nie ma mowy, nigdzie nie idę, to jest niesprawiedliwe. - stwierdził spanikowany Po, z wyczuwalnym rozżaleniem w głosie.

Nie denerwuj się Po, taki trening jest ci naprawdę niezwykle potrzebny, może przywrócić ci twoje zdrowie psychiczne. No chyba, że możesz nam wyjaśnić, dlaczego w ostatnim czasie tak dziwnie się zachowujesz? - stwierdził spokojnie Shifu, - Myślę, że chyba tak. - odpowiedział niepewnie przerażony Panda, - W takim razie słucham. - odpowiedział Shifu, kierując całą swoją uwagę na Smoczym Wojowniku. Właśnie wtedy na dziedzińcu pojawił się Zeng, który miał w ręku jakiś list. - Mistrzu Shifu, mam list od Temutai'a. - powiedział nerwowo.

Podaj mi to. - Shifu odpowiedział stanowczym silnym tonem, jak Zeng zrobił to, o co prosił go Mistrz i dał mu ten list, - Temutai pisze, że dziś rusza na podbój Doliny i nie dba o to, czy pisaliśmy do niego jakiś tam list pokojowy, chce wojny i już. - opowiedział pokrótce Shifu, jak jego twarz opadła z zatrwożenia, - Mówiłem ci, że tak będzie. - wywnioskował Po, - Dobrze, w takim razie do wioski pójdzie tylko Piątka, Po zostajesz w Pałacu, jesteś zbyt emocjonalny w ostatnim czasie i nie sądzę, że jesteś wstanie walczyć z jakimkolwiek żołnierzem Temutai'a. - rozkazał Shifu.

Oczywiście Mistrzu Shifu. - odpowiedzieli równocześnie członkowie Piątki, jak szybko ruszyli w kierunku wioski, - Stójcie! - krzyknął Po, po czym kontynuował, - Mistrzu proszę, musisz mi pozwolić walczyć, obiecuję ci, że już nie zrobię niczego, co mogłoby zepsuć walkę, uda mi się i jak tylko wrócę to przysięgam, że wszystko wam wszystkim wyjaśnię. A teraz musimy ruszać i powstrzymać Temutai'a, czyż nie. - Shifu patrzył na Pandę z głębokim zastanowieniem, ale w końcu westchnął i powiedział, - Zgoda, ale jeśli usłyszę cokolwiek od któregokolwiek z Potężnej Piątki na twój temat, możesz być pewny, że jutro będziesz w drodze do Świątyni Shaolin.

Więc chodźmy drużyna, zanim Temutai zniszczy całą Dolinę Spokoju. - wykrzyknął Po jak zaczął wraz z resztą biec w kierunku wioski. W między czasie, gdy biegli, Po cały czas myślał nad tym, co mógłby powiedzieć Shifu i reszcie jak wrócą do Pałacu, w pewnej chwil miał nawet nadzieję na to, że zostanie solidnie znokautowany i może straci pamięć, albo uda, że stracił pamięć i nikt nie będzie go o nic pytał. "Nie, koniec z wykrętami, czas by dorosnąć, może stać się bardziej jak Tygrysica, niż być jak jakieś dziecko." pomyślał sobie i w tym momencie wszyscy dotarli do wioski.

Po kilku minuta wszyscy mogli zobaczyć Temutai'a i jego żołnierzy atakujących mieszkańców, którzy niszczyli wszystko, co spotkali na swojej drodze, - Zajmę się Temutai'em, a wy walczcie z jego armią. - zaoponował Po, - Nie ma mowy, ja będę walczyć z Temutai'em, a ty pomożesz pozostałym. - odpowiedziała z przekąsem Tygrysica, - Nie, ja to zrobię. - sprzeciwił się Po, - Tyy, Po. To nie jest zabawa, lepiej pomóż reszcie, bo jeśli masz zamiar ponownie płakać, to wolałabym żebyś nie robił nam większego wstydu na oczach wszystkich mieszkańców. - odpowiedziała w złośliwy sposób Tygrysica.

Tygrysico, zaufaj mi, nie ma już zamiaru płakać, naprawdę. Będę zimny jak lód i twardy jak skała, po prostu daj mi szansę. - odpowiedział Po w obronnym geście, - Dobra, ale jeśli zobaczę, że masz jakiekolwiek kłopoty, to możesz mieć pewność, że natychmiast odsunę cię od tej walki, czy wyraziłam się jasno? - rzuciła zimnym tonem Tygrysica, - Tak, tak, oczywiście, rozumiem, ale uwierz mi, że nie będzie nawet takiej potrzeby. - odpowiedział stanowczo i z przekonaniem Po, następnie szybko pobiegł w kierunku Temutai'a, podczas gdy Piątka natychmiast ruszyli w stronę żołnierzy, by zacząć z nim walczyć.

Temutai, jeśli myślisz, że jesteś wstanie zniszczyć Dolinę Spokoju, to się bardzo pomyliłeś kolego, ponieważ na twojej drodze stanął niesamowity Smoczy Wojownik! - wykrzyknął z dalszej odległości Po, jak zbliżał się szybko do swojego przeciwnika, - Smoczy Wojowniku, jestem Temutai, Król Quidan'u i jestem niepokonany, i zapamiętaj to sobie. - rzucił szybko Temutai swoim zwykłym, zuchwałym tonem, - Wiesz co, powtarzasz się, a to powoli zaczyna mnie drażnić, a ostatnio mam straszne problemy emocjonalne i bardzo łatwo mnie zdenerwować, a gdy jestem zdenerwowany, to muszę wtedy koniecznie w coś uderzyć, na przykład w króla bezprawia. - splunął Po patrząc z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy na Temutai'a.

Następnie Po rzucił się na Temutai'a, wymierzył w niego kilka prostych ciosów z prawej ręki, później zaatakował lewą, próbował go trafić z kilku rzutów bokserskich. Wykonał jeszcze kilka kopnięć, ale nic to nie dało, więc postanowił wyskoczyć w powietrze i fortunnie tak się zdarzyło, że wylądował na plecach swojego przeciwnika. Postanowił walczyć stylem księżniczki, którego nauczył się od księżniczki Mei-Li, jednak tym razem nic z tego nie wyszło. Próbował jeszcze klika prostych i sierpowych ciosów z wykorzystaniem obu rąk, jednak na Temutai'a nic nie działało.

Po przełknął głośno ślinę i zaczął szybko myśleć, co by tu zrobić. Nie spodziewał się takich reakcji po swoim przeciwniku, a właściwie to ich braku. To, co musiał wymyślić, musiałoby być czymś nowym, czymś niespodziewanym. Zastanawiał się nad użyciem Techniki Palca Zagłady, ale po głębszym przemyśleniu uznał, że być może konsekwencje tego czynu mogłyby być jednak zbyt wielkie. Tylko, że w ostatnim czasie nie poznał żadnej nowej techniki, bo w ogóle nie trenował. Jednak była jedna rzecz, która w ostatnim czasie bardzo dobrze mu wychodziła, było to oczywiście oszukiwanie przyjaciół. Wtedy właśnie wpadł na pewien pomysł, ale obiecał wszystkim, że nie będzie płakać, jednak to byłoby fałszywe.

Tygrysico, możesz przyjść do mnie na chwilę?! - zawołał Po, po czym szybko usłyszał donośny nerwowy ryk - Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęta?! - spytała retorycznie Tygrysica, jednak szybko rozprawiła się z jednym z wołów i szybko do niego pobiegła, - Mów, co się dzieje? - zapytała go szybko, łapiąc przy okazji oddech, - Wiesz, obiecałem, że nie zrobię tego, ale jestem potwornie smutny, ale spokojnie mam plan. - wyjaśnił pokrótce Po podchodząc w jej stronę. Tygrysica lekko warknęła gdy Po użył słowa 'potwornie', po czym zapytała, - Co masz na myśli Po? - Po odwrócił się i spojrzał na Temutai'a, po czym z powrotem odwrócił się do niej i pokazał jej, jak pociera oczy w sposób jakby płakał.

Po, czy ty do reszty zwariowałeś, jesteś całkowicie szalony? - stwierdziła zdruzgotana, - Nie, po prostu chcę wykonać atak z zaskoczenia. - stwierdził stanowczo Po, - Ach dobra, ale postaraj się tego nie zepsuć. - odpowiedziała zmęczonym głosem Tygrysica, - Nie zepsuję. - uśmiechnął się do niej Po, jak szybko zaczął biec w kierunku Temutai'a. Jednak zanim do niego dotarł, stanął na chwilę by wyciągnąć butelkę z sokiem z cebuli, odkręcić ją, powąchać i ponownie zakręcić. Kiedy wznowił swój bieg miał w oczach łzy.

* * *

><p><strong>I to był rozdział 2, mam nadzieję, że Wam się podobało. Cóż, następny rozdział przynosi tę historię do końca. Zauważyłam też w opiniach, że często pytacie mnie, czy planuję jakieś nowe opowiadanie, więc kiedy zakończę tę opowieść dodam jeszcze rozdział jako swoją autorską notatkę, gdzie postaram się odpowiedzieć na niektóre z waszych pytań. Wracam do pisania ;) I cóż, na razie to tyle, więc powiedzcie mi co myślicie o tym rozdziale, i zostawcie...<strong>

**OPINIĘ! :)**


	3. Wyjaśnienia i Dziwne Uczucia

**Witam wszystkich, dziękuję za wspaniałe opinie. Cóż, wypatrzyłam tam jedna uwagę na temat mojego stylu. Cóż, osobiście lubię mój styl pisania, w sensie sposób zapisu dialogów. I z pewnością, gdybym miała zamiar napisać kiedyś w przyszłości jakąś książkę, to dialogi musiałabym zacząć zapisywać normalnie, ale znając życie to prawdopodobnie nawet nie będzie mi to potrzebne. Oczywiście mogłabym snuć jakieś wielkie plany by zostać wielką pisarką, ale patrząc prawdzie w oczy, jakie mam szanse na to, że mi się uda. W każdym razie dziękuje za wsparcie i...**

**Życzę Wszystkim Przyjemnego Czytania! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 3<br>Wyjaśnienia i Dziwne Uczucia...**

Po szybko pobiegł w kierunku Temutai'a, który o dziwo przez cały ten czas stał tylko i czekał na jakiś kolejny ruch ze strony Smoczego Wojownika. Tymczasem sok z cebuli powoli zaczął robić swoje i twarz Po zaczęła zalewać się łzami. Kiedy w końcu Po dotarł do swojego przeciwnika dysząc po biegu zaczął mówić - Wiesz co, Temutai! Mógłbyś chociaż raz odpuścić przynajmniej tę jedną walkę i no nie wiem, przełożyć ją na jakiś inny termin. - stwierdził wyczerpany całą tą sytuacją Po, po czym symulując płacz, zaczął pociągać nosem i kontynuował swoją przemowę.

Naprawdę nie mam ochoty na żadną walkę w tym momencie, mam masę problemów emocjonalnych, które nie pozwalają mi wystarczająco się skoncentrować na naszej walce. Więc jeśli chcesz dalej kontynuować tę potyczkę, a później chwalić się, że pobiłeś całkowicie bezbronnego Pandę, to proszę bardzo. Poddaję się! - Po skończył unosząc ręce do góry, na znak swojej kapitulacji, choć właściwie to jedną, bo prawą trzymał na wysokości oczu i wciąż ocierał sobie twarz z łez, symulując przy tym głośne szlochanie i wycie. Temutai z zaskoczenia uniósł lekko brwi, myślał nad słowami Smoczego Wojownika i w końcu postanowił odwołać swój atak.

Bawół podniósł jedną rękę i zaczął nią machać na swoich Żołnierzy, jako sygnał, że się wycofują. Ale Po właśnie wtedy wyskoczył w powietrze, w stronę pleców Temutai'a, następnie kilka razy go kopnął i uderzył z kilku rzutów bokserskich, po czym ponownie wyskoczył i wykonał tak potężnego kopa, że wbił Temutai'a w ziemię. Temutai w pierwszej chwili ataku nie wiedział właściwie, co się dzieje, nagle poczuł jakieś uderzenia, po czym po chwili leżał już na ziemi, - Co się… o kurczę. – tylko tyle zdołał z siebie wydusić, gdy w tym momencie na jego twarzy Smoczy Wojownik posadził swój wielki tyłek.

W tym czasie Potężna Piątka walczyli z żołnierzami Temutai'a. Małpa stosował wiele, różnych przydatnych sztuczek, dzięki czemu był wstanie powstrzymać i przechytrzyć większość swoich przeciwników. Natomiast kilka metrów od Małpy, walczył Modliszka, który przy pomocy swoich ataków nerwowych obezwładnił i sparaliżował swoich zaskoczonych napastników, którzy nie wierzyli nawet, że taki mały Owad może im cokolwiek zrobić. Z kolei wysoko w powietrzu unosząc się niemal nad całą Doliną, latał Żuraw, który swoim finezyjnym stylem i atakami w powietrzu przerzucał bandytów jednego, po drugim. Podnosił takiego ów i zadawał mu serię energicznych kopnięć, a przy okazji miał też oko na mieszkańców Wioski.

Podczas gdy na ziemi poruszając z bardzo dużą prędkością walczyła Żmija. Ze swoimi przeciwnikami rozprawiała się stosując techniki podduszające lub przejmując kontrolę nad głównymi kończynami swoich wrogów. W międzyczasie kilkanaście metrów od Żmii, Małpy, Modliszki i Żurawia, najdalej od swojej drużyny walczyła Tygrysica. Jednak jej myśli zdawały się być zupełnie w innym miejscu. Tygrysica walczyła ze swoimi przeciwnikami, ale jednocześnie cały czas miała jedno oko na Po, a drugim obserwowała swoją drużynę, aby wiedzieć, co się dzieje, czy ktoś, a zwłaszcza Po, nie potrzebuje przypadkiem jej pomocy.

Ale pomimo braku wewnętrznej koncentracji świetnie dawała sobie radę ze swoimi potencjalnymi wrogami. Wyskakiwała w powietrze, kopała jednego Bawoła, by z tym samym rozmachem uderzyć następnego. Jeszcze innemu zadała kilka ciosów w brzuch, kolejnego znokautowała potężnym kopniakiem, innego kopnęła prosto w twarz, a dwóch pozostałych obezwładniła robiąc w powietrzu szpagat. Ostatniego chwyciła za poroże, po czym wykopała go niczym piłkę. Wtedy właśnie zauważyła, że Po siedzi na Temutai'u, a na jego twarzy pojawił się jego zwykły głupkowaty uśmiech. Uśmiechał się, jednocześnie machając rękami w geście zwycięstwa.

Tygrysica natychmiast zareagowała i krzyknęła do innych - Koniec walki, Po pokonał Temutai'a. - Małpa szybko zareagował i powiedział - Okay, a co z nimi zrobimy? – Tygrysica odwróciła się do niego i z pewnością w głosie, zaczęła mówić, - Cóż, Mistrz Shifu posłał Zeng'a do więzienia Chorh -Gom po kilku strażników, którzy mają zabrać tych tu i zamknąć w więzieniu. Choć Temutai'a nawet gdybyśmy nie wiem, co zrobili nie mamy prawa by go aresztować, najwyżej możemy odprawić go z powrotem do jego królestwa… - Czyli po prostu pozostaje nam czekać. – przerwał jej Modliszka, - Tak. – odpowiedziała krótko Tygrysica.

Kilka minut później przybyli strażnicy i wszystko w końcu się skończyło. Wtedy po chwili podszedł do nich Po, na jego twarzy malował się promienny uśmiech. Wszyscy zastanawiali się jak to jest możliwe, że z taką łatwością humor Po może się zmieniać od skrajnego załamania psychicznego, do istnej euforii. – Więc teraz wrócimy do Pałacu? – zapytał rozpromieniony Po, - Tak, wrócimy. Zwłaszcza, że miałeś nam wyjaśnić, dlaczego mogłeś walczyć, choć widziałam przez cały ostatni tydzień, że możesz płakać niemal bez przerwy. – stwierdziła zaniepokojona Żmija, po czym wszyscy ruszyli w stronę Pałacu. Po jak zwykle został trochę w tyle, a obok niego szła Tygrysica.

Reszta Piątki wdali się w pasjonującą dyskusję na temat życia emocjonalnego Po, w której nie brali udziału wyżej wymieniony Panda i Tygrysica, która zazwyczaj unikała tego typu plotkowania. – Może Po rzuciła dziewczyna i dlatego jest taki smutny. – zgadywał Małpa. – Skąd wiesz, że on w ogóle kiedykolwiek miał jakąś dziewczynę? – zapytał go Modliszka. – No dobra, może to nie jest zbyt trafne, ale może jednak tu chodzi o dziewczynę i może Po się najzwyczajniej w świecie zakochał. – zasugerował Małpa. – Jeśli się zakochał to nie powinien być w czarnej rozpaczy, tylko w błogiej euforii. – stwierdziła z rozmarzeniem w głosie Żmija. – Ale może on zakochał się nieszczęśliwie i jego wybranka go po prostu nie chce. – zarzucił Małpa.

Ale to jakaś bzdura, która dziewczyna w wiosce nie chciałaby Smoczego Wojownika. Nawet pomimo jego wad. – wtrącił się Żuraw. – A ja myślę, że to nie jest jakaś zwykła dziewczyna z wioski, tylko jedna z Mistrzyń Kung Fu. – wykrzyknął Modliszka. – No tak, ale kobiet Mistrzyń nie ma zbyt wiele, w całych Chinach, nie wliczając w to Żmii i Tygrysicy, jest ich około piętnastu. – zauważył Małpa. – No tak, ale w typie Po są najwyżej ze trzy. – dodał Modliszka. - Jeśli masz rację, i Po naprawdę jest zakochany, to dlaczego ja tego nie zauważyłam, powinnam jako pierwsza wyczuć takie rzeczy. – wywnioskowała Żmija. – Daj spokój, po prostu nie zauważyłaś w jego zachowaniu, że jego rozpacz może być wynikiem niespełnionej miłości. – skomentował Modliszka.

Po w tym czasie zastanawiał się, co ma powiedzieć Shifu na temat jego "dziwnego zachowania", a Tygrysica szła po prostu obok niego po schodach, czuła się trochę rozwścieczona, i szczerze nie wiedziała dlaczego. Po jak zwykle w połowie drogi się zmęczył i dostał zadyszki. Usiadł na jednym ze stopni i próbował złapać oddech. Większość Piątki poszła dalej nawet się za nim nie oglądając, jedynie Tygrysica zatrzymała się i pomogła mu wstać. – Po, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała uważnie mu się przyglądając. – Nie, nic mi nie jest. – odpowiedział zdyszany Panda. Przez chwilę Po nadal trzymał rękę Tygrysicy, a ona w międzyczasie obserwowała, czy rzeczywiście wszystko z nim okay, gdy spojrzała na jego twarz, jej uwagę przykuły jego jadeitowe oczy, patrzyła się w nie tak, jakby mogła się w nich utopić. Otrząsnęła się dopiero wtedy, gdy Po puścił jej rękę i wznowili swoją wspinaczkę.

"Co się ze mną dzieje, czy ja tracę rozum?" zastanawiała się Tygrysica, była tak pogrążona w myślach, że nawet nie zauważyła, że już dotarła na szczyt schodów. Wszyscy ruszyli przez dziedziniec i tak do momentu, w którym spotkali Mistrza Shifu. – Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, Mistrzu Shifu. – przywitali się wszyscy jednym głosem, - Ja także cieszę się, że was widzę. Wnioskuję, że wszystko poszło wam zgodnie z planem, ale myślę, że teraz powinniśmy wrócić do naszej rozmowy na temat problemów emocjonalnych Po. – zasugerował chłodno Shifu, - Tak, oczywiście. Muszę wam wszystkim powody mojego "dziwnego zachowania" wciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni. – oświadczył Po.

W takim razie słuchamy. – zachęcił go obojętnym tonem Mistrz Shifu. – Tak, słyszałem, gdy wracaliśmy do Pałacu, że niektórzy się naprawdę o mnie niepokoją, a nawet martwią, więc uznałem, że powiem wam o wszystkim, tylko nie wiem tak właściwie od czego zacząć. – stwierdził smutnym tonem, przerażony Panda. – Hmm, myślę że najlepiej by było, gdybyś wyjaśniła nam wszystko po kolei i od początku do końca, fakt, po fakcie, Smoczy Wojowniku. – zasugerował Mistrz Shifu. - Cóż, w takim razie na początek muszę wszystkich, za wszystko przeprosić. – westchnął smutno Po, na co wszyscy w zaskoczeniu unieśli brwi.

Ach, tak więc jakieś półtora tygodnie temu miałem po prostu już dosyć tego wszystkiego. Obowiązków, szkolenia, czytania zwojów, medytacji i tego ciągłego sprawdzania, czy naprawdę rzeczywiście to robię, czy może sobie po prostu tylko udaję, albo nie wiadomo, co jeszcze. Kiedy nie mogłem sobie z czymś poradzić i prosiłem kogoś o pomoc, to ciągle słyszałem tylko "Nie.", "Nie teraz.", "Później.", "Nie przeszkadzaj.", a oni wszyscy nawet w połowie nie mają tyle obowiązków, co ja. No może z wyjątkiem Tygrysicy, ale jej nawet nie próbowałem prosić, bo właśnie wiem, że ma ona bardzo wiele na głowie, ale ostatnio też przekonałem się, że nawet jeśli ma mnóstwo pracy, to zawsze jest chętna do pomocy. – zaczął Po, czym jeszcze bardziej wszystkich zmylił.

Tylko ja naprawdę nie chcę zabierać jej cennego czasu. Jednak gdy pewnego dnia miałem napisać list do Temutai'a i prosiłem Modliszkę o pomoc, który mi odmówił, bo miał randkę i poszedłem szukać Żmii i Żurawia, zapytać, czy może oni mi mogliby pomóc, natknąłem się na Tygrysicę i podczas naszej rozmowy, nawet jej o to nie prosiłem, to ona zaproponowała mi pomoc… - Po, zaczekaj. Pamiętam, że właśnie wtedy zauważyłam u ciebie niepokojący smutek i jeśli to przeze mnie wpadłeś w tą dziwną depresję, to przepraszam. Wiem, że czasami, nie zważam na to, co mówię i często bywam zimna i twarda, ale naprawdę chciałabym żeby wrócił dawny Po, który zawsze się śmieje i żartuje. – przerwała mu błagalnym i przepraszającym tonem Tygrysica.

Po w tej chwili strasznie posmutniał i to nie był już tylko udawany smutek, ale jego prawdziwe uczucie. – Tygrysico, nie musisz przepraszać, to nie przez ciebie, to tylko ja i moje głupie, dziecinne pomysły. Ale może przejdę do sedna, tak więc kiedy byłem w pokoju Tygrysicy, a ona poszła sparzyć herbatę, ja zacząłem pisać ten list i gdy chwyciłem pióro i atrament, uniosłem je do góry i zamoczyłem to pióro w atramencie, do moich oczu wpadło wtedy kilka kropel atramentu. I jak zacząłem trzeć oczy, tusz sprawił, że pojawiło się w nich kilka kropli łez. A kiedy Tygrysica wróciła z herbatą natychmiast zapytała, co się stało nie chcąc wyjść na kompletną ofiarę, powiedziałem jej, że tak jakoś smutno mi się zrobiło, ale jej reakcja zupełnie mnie zaskoczyła, zmusiła mnie żebym odpoczął i że mam zacząć myśleć o czymś przyjemnym i wesołym, po czym zaoferowała, że napisze ten list za mnie. – w tym momencie Po spojrzał na Tygrysicę.

Jednak cały czas wyglądała na zmartwioną. A może tak tylko jemu się wydawało? – Wtedy opuściłem jej pokój i udałem się do Brzoskwini, natychmiast zacząłem myśleć o tej sytuacji, aż w końcu wpadłem na taki trochę szalony pomysł, no i tak to się zaczęło. – opowiedział Po, potem spojrzał na twarze pozostałych i Mistrza Shifu, wszyscy mieli na sobie ten sam wyraz, jak wtedy, kiedy po raz pierwszy przybył do Pałacu, znów czuł się największym lebiegą w historii Chin i Kung Fu, czuł, że Piątka normalnie go nienawidzą, nikt nadal nic nie powiedział, więc Po mógł kontynuować.

Mój pomysł polegał na tym, że skoro w najtwardszej Tygrysicy udało mi się swoimi łzami wzbudzić troskę o mnie, to reszta też będzie reagować tak samo, tak więc jako doświadczony kucharz, doszedłem do wniosku, że najlepszy będzie sok z cebuli. Najpierw wypróbowałem swoja nową sztuczkę na Małpie, no i po tygodniu używałem tego prawie bez przerwy i tylko po to żeby nie musieć trenować, mieć obowiązków, żebym mógł robić, co chcę. Kiedy płakałem wszyscy robili wszystko za mnie i tak było najwygodniej. Choć była tylko jedna osoba, na której nigdy nie użyłem tej metody. Była to Tygrysica, której nigdy nie mógłbym świadomie wykorzystać, choć poniekąd to od niej to wszystko się zaczęło. – Po ostatecznie wszystko wyjaśnił.

Mistrz Shifu powoli podszedł do niego i rozpoczął coś w rodzaju przemowy. - Po, twoje niedbalstwo, lenistwo i kompletny brak odpowiedzialności, wystawiły Jadeitowy Pałac na kompromitację i ośmieszenie, w oczach wszystkich mieszkańców oraz całkiem sporej liczby bandytów. Dlatego od jutra codziennie wstajesz równo ze wschodem słońca, codziennie ciężko trenujesz, aż do zmroku. Kiedy ci powiem, że masz coś zrobić, to robisz to bez narzekania, będziesz wieczorami codziennie sprzątał wszystkie pomieszczenia w Pałacu. A jeśli zrobisz coś nie tak, na przykład podczas treningu, będziesz tysiąc razy wspinał się po schodach w górę i w dół. Kiedy skończysz sprzątać, będziesz studiował zwoje, a pomiędzy północą, a godziną drugą będziesz medytował przy Brzoskwini, a w ciągu dnia masz prawo tylko do jednego posiłku. I nie myśl, że to wszystko, jak coś wymyślę dla ciebie, to bądź pewien, że pierwszy się o tym dowiesz.

Ale Mistrzu Shifu, przecież robiłem już dużo gorsze rzeczy i nigdy nie dostałem aż tak surowej kary jak teraz. – zauważył sfrustrowany Po, - Pando, tylko, że te inne gorsze rzeczy nigdy nie wyszły na jaw i poza mury tego Pałacu, i nigdy jak do tej pory, jeszcze mnie tak nie zdenerwowałeś, nie, zdenerwowałeś to za mało, rozwścieczyłeś. Jak mieszkańcy mają traktować nas poważnie, skoro Smoczy Wojownik rozpłakał się na widok krokodyla bandyty, i nie był wstanie go pokonać. Kara jest odpowiednia do tego, co zrobiłeś. – odpowiedział surowo, poważnie i ze złością Mistrz Shifu.

No i właśnie o to chodzi, przecież na tym ucierpiał przecież mój wizerunek nieustraszonego, niepokonanego Wojownika. Czy to nie dość wysoka kara? – skarżył się Po, - Wystarczy tego Pando! Twoje zachowanie to już po prostu szczyt wszystkiego, myślisz, że mnie coś obchodzi twój głupi wizerunek, zresztą jak już, to sam go sobie zepsułeś. I nie, nie anuluję twojej kary. A teraz nie marnuj już więcej mojego cennego czasu, muszę iść do Sali Bohaterów i medytować, a co do reszty, możecie teraz wrócić do tego, co robiliście przed interwencją we wsi. – rzucił ostro Mistrz Shifu i natychmiast skierował się w stronę Sali.

W między czasie wszyscy członkowie Potężnej Piątki cały czas stali na dziedzińcu i przyglądali się całej tej scenie pomiędzy Shifu, a Po. Jednak teraz wszyscy spoglądali jeden na drugiego, czekając aż ktoś wreszcie coś powie. Ale Tygrysica w tym wszystkim była jedną, która czuła się najdziwniej z całej Piątki. Chciała być wściekła na Po, krzyczeć na niego przez cały ten czas, jednak w rzeczywistości się tak nie czuła. Wiedziała, że w niektórych sprawach Po miał trochę racji, na przykład z tym, że Po, od kiedy tylko Shifu uznał go jako Smoczego Wojownika, dostał bardzo dużą liczbę obowiązków, czyli w równej mierze niemal tyle, co ona.

Wiedziała też jak również, że Małpa, Żmija, Żuraw, czy Modliszka mają tu najmniejszą odpowiedzialność ze wszystkich i wciąż mają jakiś wolny czas. I poza tym w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób, czuła, że rozumie Po i jego postawę. Ona w końcu uczyła się od dziecka i miała dużo czasu na to aby przyzwyczaić się do tylu zadań jednego dnia. Natomiast Po był w tym wszystkim nowy i prawdopodobne było to, że w sklepie swojego ojca, nie miał tylu rzeczy na głowie, co teraz, a tym samym nie był do tego przyzwyczajony. Rozmyślała nad tym jeszcze przez chwilę i z każdą myślą, czuła się coraz dziwniej.

Po, jak mogłeś nam zrobić, coś takiego. Codziennie specjalnie dla ciebie piekłem moje migdałowe ciastka, żeby poprawić twój nastrój. Wiesz co, jesteś jeszcze gorszy niż niejeden krokodyl bandyta, gorszy niż mój brat. – rzucił ostro i z rozżaleniem Małpa, - Zgadzam się, jesteś okropny Po. Myślałam, że naprawdę coś ci jest, codziennie usprawiedliwiałam cię u Mistrza Shifu, nadstawiałam za tobą głowę, mówiłam, że masz poważne zmartwienie, a ty nas po prostu oszukiwałeś, brzydzę się tobą. – dodała wściekle Żmija, - Tak, a ja starałem się pomagać ci we wszystkim, a to było kompletne kłamstwo. – powiedział zirytowany Żuraw.

Myślałem, że jesteś nieszczęśliwie zakochany, chciałem ci pomóc najlepiej jak potrafię, ale teraz wiesz co, myślę, że nie powinieneś się do mnie odzywać, nie sądzę, że możemy być dalej przyjaciółmi. – stwierdził ze złością Modliszka, - Tak, Modliszka ma rację, nie odzywaj się do mnie już nigdy więcej, bo jak zwykle wychodzą z tego tylko same kłopoty. – krzyknęła Żmija, po czym udała się w kierunku wioski, Modliszka natomiast tylko pokręcił głową i udał się do koszar, - Zgadzam się ze Żmiją i Modliszką, wiesz Po byłeś dla mnie jak brat, ale teraz po tym wszystkim będzie lepiej, jeśli nie będziemy się przyjaźnić. Od teraz rozmawiamy tylko na misjach, prywatnie się nie znamy, rozumiesz. – rzucił z pogardą Małpa.

Całkowicie się ze wszystkimi zgadam. Po miałeś dobrych przyjaciół, ale na kłamstwach przyjaźni nie da się zbudować, cześć. – zgodził się ze wszystkimi Żuraw, po czym poleciał do wioski za Żmiją, a Małpa poszedł do koszar próbując tym samym znaleźć Modliszkę. Na dziedzińcu zostali już tylko Po i Tygrysica. Po czekał, aż ona również, jak wszyscy, zmiesza go z błotem, czekał tak przez jakieś kilka minut, ale Tygrysica nic nie powiedziała. Patrzyła na niego z mieszanym wyrazem twarzy, naprawdę chciała na niego krzyczeć i tym podobne, ale nie wiedząc czemu, nie mogła, po prostu nie mogła.

W dodatku zamiast wszystkich obelg, jakie nasuwały jej się na myśl, chciała mu powiedzieć kilka słów współczucia i zrozumienia, coś, co robiła naprawdę rzadko. – Wiem, co o mnie myślisz. Inni nie oszczędzali mnie, więc i ty to powiedz, powiedz, co myślisz o moim zachowaniu. – krzyknął desperacko Po, Tygrysica nie zareagowała na to, następnie po chwili krzyknęła - Nie! – i z tym już nawet nie patrząc na Po, tak szybko jak mogła pobiegła do Sali treningowej.

Po stał przez chwilę na dziedzińcu, był strasznie smutny, ale przede wszystkim był wściekły, był niebywale wściekły na siebie. W tym momencie sięgnął do kieszeni, wyciągnął butelkę z sokiem z cebuli i rzucił nią o ziemię, krzycząc przy tym, - Głupi sok z cebuli, głupi atrament, głupi pomysł i głupi, beznadziejny Panda. Zniszczyłem wszystko, straciłem przyjaciół, zaufanie mojego Mistrza, agh jestem taki głupi. – spojrzał na ziemię, a następnie powoli ruszył w kierunku Drzewa Brzoskwiniowego.

* * *

><p><strong>W tym samym czasie w sali szkoleniowej…<strong>

Tygrysica jak tylko dotarła do sali treningowej, natychmiast zaczęła swój intensywny trening. Jednocześnie myślała o tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Wciąż miała przed oczami obraz Po, ten sam obraz, jak wtedy, kiedy pomogła mu wstać i wspiąć się na górę po schodach. Cały czas widziała jego jadeitowe, zielone oczy. A ponadto w jakiś dziwny, niewytłumaczalny sposób czuła się winna tego, co się stało. Zwłaszcza, że mimo wszystko gdyby Po nie kłamał tego dnia, gdy zdarzył mu się ten incydent z atramentem.

Gdyby nie traktowała go jak kogoś, kto jest słaby i z niczym sobie nie radzi, nigdy by mnie nie okłamał, nie przejęłabym się tym tak bardzo, choć nawet nie wiem, czemu go tak potraktowałam, z takim współczuciem, nieważne. Gdzie stanęłam, ach tak, wtedy nigdy nie wpadłby na ten pomysł aby korzystać z tej sztuczki i wykorzystywać wszystkich dookoła. To wszystko dlatego, że często jestem twarda i zimna, więc okłamał mnie, bo bał się mojej reakcji, a później zaczął całe to zamieszanie.

W międzyczasie, jak tak o tym rozmyślała, minęła jedna cała godzina. Udało jej się teraz po raz ósmy przejść przez tor treningowy i przy okazji pobić kilka swoich rekordów czasowych i siłowych. Znudzona ciągłym uderzaniem, unikaniem i wyżywaniem się na martwych rzeczach, postanowiła pójść do Brzoskwini i medytować. Powoli wyszła z sali treningowej, przeszła przez dziedziniec, a następnie ruszyła w stronę schodów prowadzących na wzgórze, gdzie rośnie to niezwykłe drzewo.

* * *

><p><strong>Jedną godzinę i kilka minut później przy Brzoskwini…<strong>

Podczas, gdy Tygrysica trenowała w sali treningowej, Po poszedł do Drzewa Brzoskwiniowego. Wszedł na wzgórze, a następnie usiadł pod drzewem i zaczął myśleć o wszystkim, co zrobił. Zastanawiał się, jak można być tak głupim jak on, był tak wściekły na siebie. Od czasu do czasu, chwytał jedną brzoskwinię i zjadał owoc, ale nawet to nie poprawilo jego humoru, spojrzał w dół na Dolinę Spokoju, na mieszkańców wsi. Siedział tak i rozmyślał, przez jakąś godzinę, aż w pewnym momencie ku jego zaskoczeniu, ktoś wszedł na wzgórze.

Tą osoba była oczywiście, Tygrysica. Przez chwilę, ona również była nieco zaskoczona tym, że spotkała tam Po, ale szybko otrząsnęła się z tego. Następnie podeszła do drzewa i usiadł obok Pandy, w cieniu brzoskwini. Przez jakiś czas siedzieli w absolutnej ciszy, ale po kilku minutach, oboje zaczęli mówić w tym samym czasie, - To jest moja ... - zatrzymali się, następnie Tygrysica stwierdziła - Po, mów pierwszy. - Po tylko spojrzał na nią i pokręcił głową, mówiąc - Nie Tygrysico, dziewczyny mają pierwszeństwo. – stwierdził.

Okay, chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że wszystko, co ostatnio zrobiłeś, to po części także moja wina. Gdybym czasami była milsza w stosunku do ciebie, wtedy nie bałbyś się powiedzieć mi prawdę, i nie myślałbyś, że cię wyśmieję, a to wszystko nie potoczyłoby się w ten sposób. I gdybym wcześniej wiedziała, że nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do wykonywania tak wielu zadań, to porozmawiałabym z Mistrzem Shifu i może udałoby się nam ułożyć dla ciebie jakiś harmonogram. Posłuchaj, jestem przyzwyczajona do wszystkiego, od dziecka i nawet nie myślałam, że ktoś może mieć jakiekolwiek problemy z wykonywania swoich zadań. - wywnioskowała Tygrysica, - Teraz ty mów. – dodała po chwili, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

Cóż, chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że to moja wina, i nie musisz się obwiniać za to, że jestem po prostu głupi i nieodpowiedzialny. Teraz nikt nie chce ze mną rozmawiać, Mistrz Shifu traktuje mnie jak intruza, a ty wciąż się o to obwiniasz. – stwierdził z rozżaleniem w głosie Po, - Po nie myśl w ten sposób, nie jesteś głupi, i wiesz co, przynajmniej na razie spróbujmy zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, zgoda. – zaproponowała Tygrysica. - Tak, ale mam jedno pytanie. – zaczął niepewnie Po, - W takim razie pytaj, śmiało. – zachęciła go Tygrysica koncentrując się na pytaniu.

Dlaczego nie jesteś na mnie zła, tak jak cała reszta? - zapytał Po, trochę zaciekawiony jej reakcją – Och, a więc o to chodzi, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to muszę cię rozczarować, bo nie wiem czemu, po prostu nie jestem zła i tyle. Coś jeszcze?! – odpowiedziała lekko zirytowana Tygrysica - Nic. – odpowiedział krótko Po, po czym przez chwilę oboje siedzieli pod drzewem w absolutnej ciszy. Właśnie wtedy, nagle zerwał się silny podmuch wiatru. Tygrysica czuła się tak, jakby ktoś ją pchał, ale najdziwniejsze było to, że w swoim własnym umyśle niespodziewanie usłyszała słowa, "To jeszcze współczucie, czy może już miłość?" nie pomyślała tego, ale to było tak jakby, ktoś jej to po prostu powiedział… Prosto do jej głowy.

Jednak Po, podczas tego dziwnego podmuchu wiatru, wśród wirujących w powietrzu liści Brzoskwini, ujrzał coś przypominające dwa serca przebite strzałą. Patrzył na ten obrazek przez chwilę, wciąż bardzo oszołomiony. Tygrysica również była trochę zaskoczona tym, co usłyszała, ale szybko się z tego otrząsnęła, - Wiesz, zrobiło się trochę zimno, może pójdziemy do sali treningowej, by ogrzać się, co ty na to? – zapytała Tygrysica, uśmiechając się do niego, - Uh, eh, tak chętnie, ym. No tak, fakt jest trochę chłodno. – wydukał Po, wyrwany z zamyślenia.

A gdy skończymy rozgrzewkę, to może pójdziemy do kuchni i zjesz ze mną moją słynną zupę z tajnym składnikiem, a później może razem wypijemy herbatę, co ty na to? – zaoferował Po. - Jasne, czemu nie. – odpowiedziała chętnie Tygrysica, po czym oboje, razem ruszyli w stronę sali treningowej. W tym czasie, kiedy nikogo już tam nie było, na wzgórzu nagle pojawił się przezroczysty wizerunek Starszego Żółwia. Tą postacią był oczywiście nikt inny, jak Mistrz Oogway, który spoglądając na ścigających się na dziedzińcu Po i Tygrysicę, uśmiechnął się i po raz kolejny wypowiedział słowo - Mocarne. – następnie szybko zniknął pośród liści Drzewa Brzoskwiniowego.

**Koniec**

* * *

><p><strong>Cóż, to koniec całej historii, ale to nie jest moja ostatnia, mam jeszcze kilka planów, o których napisałam w następnym rozdziale, jako mojej autorskiej notatce. Mam nadzieję, że rzucicie na to okiem. <strong>**I przy okazji mam nadzieję, że spojrzycie również na mój one-shot, pt. "Niespodziewana Śmierć"**** A teraz powiedzcie, co myślicie o tym rozdziale. Po prostu piszcie...**

**OPINIE! :)**


	4. Notatka Autorki

**Notatka Autorki...**

**I witam wszystkich ponownie, tutaj chciałabym przedstawić swoje dalsze plany, co do pisania kolejnych opowiadań. Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy ze względu na kilka wydarzeń nie było mnie tutaj i nie pisałam, jak już pewnie większość zdążyła zauważyć. Teraz, kiedy wreszcie udało mi się znaleźć czas i całkowicie przetłumaczyć dawno obiecane Crying for Comfort mogę się zająć pisaniem innych historii. **

**Jednak mimo iż mam w planach klika nowych opowiadań, nie mam zamiaru porzucić tego, co nadal jest w toku, dlatego od razu żeby nie było niepewności, Kung Fu Panda 4 – Mój Pomysł będzie na pewno kontynuowana i oczywiście będę się starała aktualizować ją tak często, jak tylko będę mogła. Jednak teraz najpierw chcę podziękować za czytanie tej historii i przejść do sedna sprawy, dlaczego piszę tę notatkę. Tak więc jedną z takich nowych historii, które mam w planach jest opowiadanie pt. "Czy życie ma sens?" **

**Tutaj macie krótkie streszczenie:**

**Czy życie ma sens?**

Jest to opowieść o życiu Po, mówiąca o tym, co by się stało, gdyby Po nigdy nie został znaleziony przez Pana Pinga, tylko zabrany przez kilku pracowników łodzi dostawczych i oddany do życia jako znaleziony uliczny wyrzutek. Po tych wszystkich latach, kiedy był zmuszony do wykonywania różnych niekoniecznie legalnych czynów, kiedy nie miał tak łatwego życia, został wyśmiany i był po prostu dzieciakiem z ulicy, Po jest już zupełnie inną osobą i nie jest dziecinnym, leniwym Pandą, tylko kimś, kto potrafi pokazać na co tak na prawdę go stać. W jaki sposób zdobędzie tytuł Smoczego Wojownika? I najważniejsze, Kim on będzie?

**W moim odczuciu myślę, że będzie to jedna z tych ciemniejszych historii, dlatego z góry mówię, że może tam się znaleźć kilka rzeczy, które mogą niektórym podnieść ciśnienie (wiecie, co mam na myśli) i nie chodzi mi o jakieś graficzne intymne sprawy, tylko po prostu będzie tam tragedia oparta na życiu Po. Choć mogę obiecać, że będzie tutaj całkiem sporo akcji i adrenaliny. I nikogo nie zniechęcam, jesteście wolni i sami decydujecie, co czytacie, a co nie. ;)**

**Cóż, ale poza tą historią mam jeszcze kilka innych, i wśród nich na pewno się znajdzie ****"Kung Fu Panda: Nowa Droga"**** jest to zupełnie inna opowieść, spośród tych, które piszę dotychczas, ale myślę, że Wam się spodoba, będzie w niej trochę humoru, trochę akcji, a przede wszystkim skomplikowanych romansów. Historia będzie się toczyć na zasadzie Legend o Niezwykłości, z tym, że fabuła będzie stała i każde wydarzenie z poprzedniego rozdziału będzie mieć znaczenie i wpływ na kolejne. Ale cóż, co będę mówić więcej, najpierw zobaczcie w streszczeniu, o co chodzi, a dopiero później, możecie się zastanawiać i czekać na opowiadanie. :)**

**Więc tutaj jest streszczenie:**

**"Kung Fu Panda: Nowa Droga"**

Co jeśli? Po trenował Kung Fu od dzieciństwa. Jest nieoficjalnym Liderem Potężnej Piątki i prawdopodobnie przyszłym Smoczym Wojownikiem. Natomiast z drugiej strony Tygrysica nigdy nie została adoptowana przez Mistrza Shifu, tylko wraz ze swoją Matką, zamieszkały w mieście Gongmen, gdzie Tygrysica poznała Mistrza Rhino, który pod swoim specjalistycznym okiem nauczył ją Kung Fu. Jednego dnia Tygrysica i jej Mistrz zostają wezwani z prośbą o pomoc do Jadeitowego Pałacu. Po tym dniu wszystko w życiu Tygrysicy zmieni się na zawsze.

**Cóż, w tej historii charakter niektórych postaci i ich rola będą trochę zmienione, ale myślę że może Wam się spodobać akurat ta jedna. Będę się też upewniać by w każdym rozdziale była ciekawa fabuła :) liczę, że dacie jej szansę.**

**Mam jeszcze jedną historię w planach, pt. Legendy Po: Opowieść o Wybrańcu. **

**Tutaj macie streszczenie...**

Po i jego tata, przenieśli się do innego miasta w Dolinie Pokoju. Po musi zmienić szkołę, ale już pierwszego dnia w nowej szkole odkrywa, że dzieje się tam coś dziwnego. Jego zainteresowanie prowadzi go do wielu niebezpiecznych sytuacji, z których uratować może go pewna Piątka uczniów. Są to Tygrysica, Małpa, Modliszka, Żmija i Żuraw. Tylko, że właśnie to oni są powodem tego wszystkiego. Przez to, że zacznie się z nimi przyjaźnić, zostanie on postawiony w tak niebezpiecznej sytuacji, że nawet nie będzie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak ogromną rolę ma w tym wszystkim do odegrania, ale czy on może wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie. Historia dzieje się w czasach współczesnych, w XXI wieku. Osobowości postaci mogą być trochę zmienione. Będą nowe technologie i wiele innych rzeczy. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba.

**Myślę, że to na razie tyle, jak coś jeszcze wymyślę, to będę mówić. Ze względu na to, że mam trochę ograniczony czas, to nie wiem kiedy, którakolwiek z tych historii może się ukazać jako pierwsza, i czy w ogóle ukażą się wszystkie trzy, czy na przykład tylko jedna. Cóż, czas pokaże. Na razie dziękuję wszystkim i pozdrawiam. :)**


End file.
